


Trial

by misura



Category: FlashForward
Genre: Multi, Post-Canon, Relationship Negotiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I'm not sharing her," Mark said. Lloyd looked confused, so he added: "The thought of you touching her when I'm not there makes me sick." Actually, it made him want to kill someone, but that didn't seem like a particularly constructive thing to say.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>"And you want us all to live together?" Lloyd sounded incredulous. "Well, I can see how that's going to work out oh so well, if those are your feelings on the matter."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trial

"You do realize that this is madness," Lloyd said, and Mark seriously considered calling the whole thing off (again) - it wasn't too late yet; he could still -

"No," he said, and that felt right, somehow. ( _Olivia Simcoe_ , Gabriel had said, and he remembered thinking _over my dead body_ , which miraculously hadn't happened and so now here they were.)

"Mark," Olivia said.

"No," he said. "We're going to do this and we're going to make it work."

"You're not - " Lloyd licked his lips once, quickly. "Not normally sexually attracted to men. This won't work, Mark. This _can't_ work."

"I'm not sharing her," Mark said. Lloyd looked confused, so he added: "The thought of you touching her when I'm not there makes me sick." Actually, it made him want to kill someone, but that didn't seem like a particularly constructive thing to say.

"And you want us all to live together?" Lloyd sounded incredulous. "Well, I can see how that's going to work out oh so well, if those are your feelings on the matter."

"You think _I_ want to share?" Olivia said. "You think I want to share Mark with anyone?"

"Well, I ... " Lloyd looked confused, off-balance. Mark decided it was a good look on him. "Naturally, I assumed the two of you had talked about this beforehand."

"Naturally," Mark repeated.

"I don't understand," Lloyd said, still looking confused.

"Aren't you supposed to be a genius?"

Shifting to mildly annoyed now. "I'm a physicist. A good one, yes, or so I'd like to think, but - "

"Not a genius," Olivia said.

"No," Lloyd said, softly. "Not a genius."

"Then I guess you're just going to have to trust me when I tell you I know what I'm doing," Mark said.

"Do you?" Lloyd asked.

 _No_ , Mark thought, but what he said was: "I always do," hoping that, if he wanted it badly enough, it would become true somehow.


End file.
